Zwei Ushiromiya
by dinohannah
Summary: Luke was never Asch's replica. In fact, he was his Monozygotic (identical) twin, taken from the royal family by the Ushiromiya clan, a legendary group known for their long heritage of assassins, and hidden on Isle of Feres. However, our story begins the way it always had but Luke is a lot smarter and knows a lot more than he should. epic sword master hand-to-hand specialist!Luke
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A lone figure strolled down the hallways of the Royal Family's castle. It was headed to the nursery where the Duchess of the Fon Fabre family was giving birth._

_The figure stepped into a shaft of moonlight that shone through an open window. It was dressed in a silver and white battle suit and was male._

_The man had come for Zwei, the twin of Luke the 'Sacred Flame' and the one he knew was meant for the mysterious eight fonstone. Yes, he already knew the name of the young one despite the babe not being born yet; named for that matter as well. As far as he knew, the Fon Fabre and the Royal Family knew nothing about the second child, the twin. It would stay that way until it was time for the babe to return as a full-grown man. Yes, the man also knew the unborn babe was male._

_He opened the door to the birthing room and was just in time to notice the birth of the first twin, Luke. Jumping into action, the man quickly used an All-Divide to stop time. He rushed over to the frozen Duchess and quickly performed a precise and accurate Caesarean Section on her abdomen. He had to work quickly otherwise he would spotted and arrested with the unknown child in hand once the All-Divide wore off. Using a Seventh Fonon Hymn and a simple splash, he healed the woman's cut until it no longer existed and cleaned off the babe. He wrapped the sleeping child in silky white linen and held the precious bundle close to his healthy, beating heart. The man launched himself through the open window and into the night just as the All-Divide wore off._

_A young, female child, no older than 3 and no younger than 2, padded through the various hallways of the castle._

_Her name was Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the loved Princess of the Kimlasca empire and the pride and joy of his Majesty, King Ingobert the Third._

_She was returning to her rooms from the kitchen with a small glass of water in her tiny, pudgy hands. A small flash of black appeared in the corner of her eye and, being the ever curious childe she was, she just had to look. Outside the window, on one of the pillars, was the black silhouette of a winged man. He was also watching her._

_A large shaft of moonlight poured its heavenly essence on the man and she saw what he truly looked like. In her eyes, he was an angel with a blessing bestowed upon him if that precious bundle in his arms meant anything._

_He winked at her before he unfurled his pearl white wings and launched himself into the big round moon._

_She knew he would hear her. Angels always seemed to have the best hearing._

"_Goodbye, Tenshi!"_

_A small child with hair as bright as a sunset on a summer's night and dark as the red paint of life, held the hand of an elderly man. _

_The man was on his deathbed and beside him, the child he came to call his grandchild._

_"Zwei... Zwei Ushiromiya... This is good by child. I am so proud of you... Please, after I die tonight, I want you to carry on the Ushiromiya clan's name... You are my successor and the new clan head... Goodbye my grandchild..." The elderly man coughed as he gripped the hand of Zwei Ushiromiya._

_"But Grandfather! You can't die now!" Zwei cried, tears pouring down his face._

_"I must... It's time for someone else to take this path... Will you do that for me?"_

_"I... I don't like it... But if I must... I will..."_

_"Here... This belongs... To you now..." Grandfather smiled softly as he slipped the Ushiromiya clan ring of his finger and placed it on his grand child's finger. "I still remember... that fateful night when you... joined our family. I had taken you from your... birth mother... and held you close to my heart in those silky white... wrappings you... have kept till now. I still remember... Princess Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear…. watching us through the window... and as I took off into the night, I remember hearing her whisper... 'Goodbye Angel'."_

_"Hush. Save your strength Grandfather..."_

_"T... There is no point... In saving my strength... Goodbye Zwei..." Grandfather's tight grip faltered and lessened until the bony, fragile hand hit the pillow with a dull thud. The slightly, cloudy, amber eyes of the former clan head, closed and his head rolled to the side. The chest of the elderly man gave one more lurch and heave before going slack and the Grandfather._

_Zwei felt a punishing and painful burst of emotions swell up in his chest. He couldn't stop himself, he threw his head back and screamed and howled in anguish and sorrow. He roared his anguish and pain at the heavens and all the other occupants of the island felt the new head's pain through his song._

_No one noticed the gigantic wave that towered their tiny Isle of Feres in its spot._

_An elderly man walked along the shore of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. He had spiky silver hair and an engineer's uniform on._

_He climbed up a small hill and stopped. The man stared down at the small shape of a male child lying face first in the sand. He rushed forward and started checking the body for life._

_The young boy held a striking resemblance to the Duchess of Fon Fabre's household's son, Luke Fon Fabre. However, the boy's hair was a bit lighter and he had a smaller stature and appearance. The child was also dressed in a pearl white kimono with a one-winged eagle in gold on his chest. A similar one-winged eagle was tattooed on his right bicep and left thigh. The boy was very much alive._

_The elderly man considered his options for a moment before he made up his mind and lifted the boy into his arms._

'I will not create a Replica and abandon him in this world. Instead, I will put Lorelei's gift and treasure into good use.' _The old man thought as he ran towards Belkend to prepare for his trip for Choral Castle._

_If the man had gone farther along the coast, he would have come across a young girl with rosy pink hair in a similar position._

_A young Luke fell to his knees beside an old tree when he saw his servants, Guy, and other people of HIS house fawn over the redheaded imposter who looked just like him. He couldn't believe it. He had come back but this… this… THING had taken his life away from him._

_He turned and just as he was about to run away, a small voice, so quiet no one but Luke could hear it, spoke up._

"_I never. wanted this to happen. I'm sorry…. Luke… I had no choice..."_

_He whipped around and the sight literally broke his heart._

_His imposter was the one that spoke to him. The other redheaded boy stared at him with such anguish and sorrow, Luke felt like he would split in two._

_In his shock, Luke could do nothing but nod his head dumbly. The imposter smiled sincerely and entered the house when he was ushered into it; leaving Luke to stare at his retreating form._

_A hand descended on his shoulder, startling the poor redhead. He jerked his head upward and his emerald eyes locked onto the eyes of Dorian General Van Grants._

"_You shouldn't be here, Luke. It's time to go." He said as he lead Luke off into the forest._

_Soon after, Luke became Asch the Bloody and his first interaction was long forgotten._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Fon Fabre stared at himself in the mirror. He was in his room and it was a beautiful, sunny, morning in Baticul. The redheaded teen was fingering a silver chain necklace around his neck. The necklace had a small silver ring with a golden, one-winged angel on it.

'_It has been seven years since Grandfather died, the tsunami, and my becoming 'Luke Fon Fabre'._' He thought to himself as the ring rolled around his fingers.

Luke collapsed to his knees when he felt a migraine coming on and the presence of another being in his head.

"_Hello… Zwei…" _The presence said.

"Hel-lo… Lore-lei… guh…" Luke gasped in pain. After all, it always hurt when Lorelei contacted him.

"_You will… be meeting my… isofone… soon… this is his destiny…. you have yours…_"

"Th-th-th-at is t-true… a-ah… I will he-help him whenev-er he needs i-i-it."

"_Thank… you… Zwei… goodbye… we will meet… ag… a… in…" _Lorelei's presence faded from the redhead's mind who fell to the ground in a pathetic and helpless heap.

"LUKE!" Was the last thing he heard before he was lost in the black abyss.

"AAH!" Luke gasped as he sat up quickly only to fall back onto a soft bed due to dizziness and a hand pushing him down.

"Luke! What happened? Are you alright? Was it that voice again?" A voice. Guy's voice sounded in his ears.

"G-guy. Enough with the questions. Let me answer them. One: I had a migraine. Two: I'm fine. Three: yes it was the voice. Now… SHUT THE HELL UP!" Luke groaned as he blinked open his eyes.

Guy Cecil, Luke's best friend and servant, was staring down at him with worry stretched across the servant's face.

'_HIS servant and friend, I should say..._' The redhead thought to himself.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry about that. Anyway, your headaches have been becoming more frequent. They became more frequent around the time you were kidnapped by Malkuth which was… seven years ago… wasn't it?" Guy pondered with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. About then. Since they kidnapped me, I have been hearing voices. What a pain."

'_More like seven years since I became something I'm not and something that does not follow the score on the eighth fonstone… However, since when has the Ushiromiya Clan ever followed the score? Like never…_' The redhead thought to himself.

"Hey, since you're feeling better, how about a spar?" Guy asked.

"Sorry. Master Van is coming today!" Luke said with a grin. ''_Master Van' my ass! He may act like everyone's favorite uncle but he can't hide what's in his eyes. Those orbs of his hold enough emotion to rival Natalia's mood swings during that time of month and that's saying something. It also doesn't help I can see the hatred he has for me in his eyes. Sheesh. What did I ever do to him._'

"Master Van? But today isn't a training day, is it? What's he doing here?"

"They said it was important business."

"MASTER LUKE! CAN I COME IN?" A maid's voice sounded from behind Luke's bedroom door.

"Uh oh. Better leave before they find me in here. Later Luke." Guy said as he jumped out the window.

"It's Zwei." Luke muttered.

"Luke?" The maid asked from behind the door.

"Yeah yeah. Come in." '_I'm going to die if I have to keep this acting up. Urgh... I hate playing the part of a spoiled noble. I'M NOT SPOILT DAMMIT!' _The irate redhead raged in his head.

"His Lordship and Ladyship request your prescience in the drawing room."

"Alright. You're dismissed." He listened to her fading footsteps. '_I think I'm going to be sick_.'

Luke staggered out of his room. Quickly regaining his composure, he dashed down the hallways towards the doors to the drawing room. Sighing heavily, he pushed the doors open.

"Welcome back, Father. I've come."

"Yes please sit down, Luke." Father Duke said.

'_It's Zwei._' Luke grumbled mentally but, nevertheless, sat down beside Dorian General Van Grants. "Sensei, will you be teaching me today?"

Van and the Duke and Duchess stared at him in surprise. This was the first time they had ever heard him speak so politely.

"Ahem… anyway, we will do that afterwards. For now, we have to talk." Van stated, breaking the awkward silence.

"Luke, Commandant Grants has to return to Daath tomorrow." Father Duke said.

"Why exactly?"

"Luke, you know I'm one of the oracle knights under the teachings of Lorelei." Van stated calmly.

"Yeah, you're the Commandant of the Oracle Knights, right?" Luke asked.

"My job is to protect the leader of the Oracle Knights, Fon Master Ion."

"Fon Master Ion? Isn't he the one who reads the score and able to control Daathic and YUlian seals? Isn't he also the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei?"

"Why, yes. How do you know this Luke?" Mother asked while Van and Father stared at Luke in stunned silence.

"Well, when Master Van wasn't here and Guy wasn't able to spar with me, I had only two options to use to entertain myself. 1) Run around outside like a lunatic and hope the sky would fall down and knock me out of the boredom I was in and 2) Lock myself in the library and immerse myself in the various books there. What did I do? I chose the library." Luke stated calmly. '_Not to mention I was also locked in the library overnight back on Feres. I was nowhere to be found until the Librarian opened up at 5 sharp and found all her books were read and her office organized to a T._' The redhead thought dryly.

"Really? Did you read all of them?" Mother asked in surprise.

"Yes I did. I figured since my teachers didn't like it when I didn't catch on things quickly enough, I decided I would read and gather all the knowledge I can from them. Did you know I can remember everything I read? I read in a book that if a person is able to do that, they have a photographic memory." Luke said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ahem… anyway, Luke, can you please learn to be a bit more patient?" Father asked in a reprimanding tone.

"But! Don't you love this child anymore? He had to suffer from a horrible incident in the past. Because of that, he lost all of his past memories! But a life locked up from the outside world isn't good, either." Mother said.

'_Oh brother...' _Luke thought with an inward grimace. "YEAH! WHY DO YOU HAVE ME LOCKED UP LIKE THIS, FATHER?! EVEN THOUGH I'M IN LINE FOR THE THRONE, IT'S STILL STRANGE FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME!"

"That's because his majesty is worried about you. Just three more years and you will be free. So, please be patient just a little longer."

Luke pouted angrily and cutely.

"Don't worry." Van said as he placed a hand on Luke's head. "Today, I'll stay here and help you practice your sword skills."

"The last Fon Master, Evanos, became the leader in stopping the last war. So, the current Fon Master, Fon Master Ion, is now the symbol of peace treaty between Malkuth Empire and our kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is a success, thanks to the power of the Fon Master." Mother explained.

"Let me guess, Ion is missing." Luke said.

"Indeed. As of now, it is my job to look for Master Ion." Van stated.

"BUT… IF YOU GO, WHO WILL TEACH ME SWORDPLAY?!"

"I will have a subordinate of mine come while I'm away. That should be okay, Luke."

"BUT I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME!"

"Luke. You might get hurt, so please be careful. I really don't want you to practice swords so often." Mother said softly.

"Oh, just shut up! You get worried too much, mother." Luke growled. '_I'M SO SORRY MOTHER! DON'T HATE ME!' _He cried inwardly.

"Really?"

"WELL, I'M GOING NOW!" Luke shouted as he waved and left the drawing room. The Duke and Duchess were left watching his retreating form.

"AS I said… I'll leave this to you then. The Duke, the King, and also about Luke -." Van said as he stood in the center of the courtyard with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm…" Guy hummed, with equally crossed arms. "I see. The Oracle Knights must be in a pretty bad condition then…"

"Eh? Guy." Luke said as he walked up to the group.

"Master Luke." Pere the Gardener said out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked the blonde.

"Well, I just thought about asking Van about some swordplay." Guy answered.

"Really?" Luke asked. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! SENSEI SAID HE'S GOING TO PRACTICE SWORDS WITH ME!"

"Haha. What if I watched then?"

So Luke and Van paired off and Guy watched them from the bench he was lounging on.

Surprisingly, Luke's swordsmanship was a lot more professional looking, accurate, precise, and steady. He matched Van blow for blow and even managed to draw a few beads of blood from the man. The redhead was defeated when the elder man used a disarming technique to disarm the redhead.

"Well done Luke. Have you been practicing?" Van asked as he used his fingers to wipe some of the blood off his numerous cuts.

"Yeah… something like that…" Luke answered.

Somewhere in the distance but very close, he heard a woman's voice.

"You must have practiced for a very long time or you like to let people think you know less than you actually know." She said and then she started to sing.

"Luke what is it?" Van asked.

"A song…?" Luke responded as he collapsed to his knees. The woman's song was very loud now.

"What the?! My body won't move… it's putting me to sleep." Guy growled as he went down on one knee.

"What on earth is happening… oh! This is the first of the Yulia's seventh fonon hymns, the Nightmare. It puts your enemies to sleep for a short while." Luke commented sleepily as his eyelids drifted downward.

"This is a fonic hymn." Pere said as he went down too.

'_Already established that Pere but thanks anyway!_' Luke thought dryly.

"THERE'S A SEVENTH FONIST IN THE MANOR!"

'_Also established that._'

"Correct. I've found you at last. VANDESDELCA YOU TRAITOR! PREPARE!" The woman who sang the hymn stalked towards them.

She was dressed in a brownish-purplish robe with beige trims and matching gloves and boots. Her long brown hair covered her left eye and left her right blue eye visible. She had a long staff in her hand.

The lady Seventh Fonist launched herself at Van with her staff at the ready.

"So, it really is you. Tear." Van gritted his teeth.

The man dodged Tear's attack and she flipped over him. She landed in between the general and Luke. Van scowled in anger and the lady's interference with his student's lesson.

"Wh- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Luke raged at the woman.

"HHAAAA!" Luke shouted as rushed at Tear with his sword ready to slash her.

"DON'T LUKE!" Van shouted at the redhead but Luke ignored him.

Tear grabbed the redhead's blade with her free hand.

'_She isn't a normal girl! But… so strong! This girl!_' Luke thought before he noticed a light coming from in between him and the lady.

"WH - WHAT?!" The girl screamed as the Van and Guy gasped.

Luke's body lit up when what felt like liquid fire running through his veins. Why was Lorelei contacting at a time like this?

'_Listen… listen to my voice… pass on Lorelei's wish._'

"WHAT THE?! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING! THIS IS… NOT GOOD! GET AWAY FROM THERE, LUKE!" Both Tear and Luke couldn't tell who shouted that but they both agreed.

'_RELEASE YOUR POWER!_'

"WWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!" Luke shouted.

"KYAAAA!" Tear screamed.

"THIS IS BAD! A SEVENTH FONON HYPERRESONANCE!" Van shouted.

Tear and Luke shot up into the air in a ball of light that completely hid their forms. Once the light died down. There was no trace of the two teens.

"They're… they're gone! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! WHERE DID YOU GO?! LUKE!" Guy roared with an outraged and pissed off expression on his face.

The last thought Luke had as he was transported over the world and before he blacked out was…

'_Well, shit… shoulda seen that coming_...'

**Chapter 1 finished and to tease everyone... HERE ARE TIDBITS OF WHAT IS TO COME!**

Luke convulsed a few times as he stared at the ceiling with dulled emerald green eyes that lost their light. His head rolled to the side, blood pouring freely from his mouth and the same damn smile on his face. He convulsed one more time before his eyes closed.

Luke Fon Fabre, the supposed replica of Asch the Bloody, was dead.

"Oh, good Lorelei, no! Ha ha! He's too stubborn just to give up and off himself. He will be back!" Spinoza chuckled as he pulled out what looked like glass trays from underneath the table Luke was laying on. He did this while ignoring the shocked and stunned gazes he was receiving.

"Are you saying that he is still alive?"

"Exactly."

"How?! We saw his heart get crushed! How can he still be alive?!"

"Simple. Anyone as stubborn as he is will live see another day. That would was like a paper cut to him. His kind is very durable and strange that way. In fact, he…" They all ignored Spinoza, who started rambling, to favor studying a comatose Luke.

Arietta laughed so hard she snorted and that sent Mieu, Sync, and Spinoza into harder fits of laughter. Sync actually laughed so hard he fell backwards and started smacking his head on the floor as tears poured from his eyes. Spinoza was chuckling slightly while shaking his head and Mieu let out a bunch of cat-like giggles that caused a bunch of raised eyebrows.

Then the worst happened and the other could only stare in horror at the scene. Jade was laughing hysterically and it wasn't long before the Malkuth general was in the same state as Sync who was still laughing so hard.

"Hmmm… I wish… I could _laugh _and cry at the same… time… better yet… I wish… I knew how to cry… tears of glass… instead of… this… red paste… I usua… lly cry… it would be a nice change…"

Arietta laughed so hard she snorted and that sent Mieu, Sync, and Spinoza into harder fits of laughter. Sync actually laughed so hard he fell backwards and started smacking his head on the floor as tears poured from his eyes. Spinoza was chuckling slightly while shaking his head and Mieu let out a bunch of cat-like giggles that caused a bunch of raised eyebrows.

Then the worst happened and the other could only stare in horror at the scene. Jade was laughing hysterically and it wasn't long before the Malkuth general was in the same state as Sync who was still laughing so hard.

"Hmmm… I wish… I could _laugh _and cry at the same… time… better yet… I wish… I knew how to cry… tears of glass… instead of… this… red paste… I usua… lly cry… it would be a nice change…"

**VOILA! Hasta la Vista! I will try to post the next chapter soon (as well as the next chapter to... most of my stories) in the next week... or few days... depends on when I get to them. Doggone school!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_I got 'kidnapped' again. Or in this case it is hyper-teennapped. Shoulda realize we would caused a hyperresonance when we clashed. Damn you instincts and overprotectiveness! Always getting the best of me!'_ Luke thought as he slowly awoke.

"I'm relieved… it seems like you aren't hurt."

Well, this was an interesting way to wake up. Luke would have pinched himself due to coming face to face with a young beautiful - he would not call her hot even if it was mentally; she would know and he would have to kiss his jewels buh bye - woman. However, she was the one who also teennaped him via hyperresonance so he was caught somewhere in between. Anyway, for now he will just go with the flow.

"Of course I wouldn't be hurt. A hyperresonance doesn't usually cause pain. Unless something happens during the resonance and/or you are wounded when the hyperresonance happens." Luke explained as he turned his head toward the woman. He sat up very quickly and pointed at Tear. "EXPLAIN. NOW. YOU. VAN. NIGHTMARE THE FIRST YULIAN HYMN. WHY?! OWWWW!" Luke gripped his stomach. "Rrrrrr… he could have gone easier on me during that lesson… HE DIDN'T NEED TO CUT ME IN HALF THAT JERK!" The redhead raged as he threw his hands up into the air, only to wrap them around his midriff again with a grimace, a curse, and damning Van to Hell.

"Don't move around too much. Let me see the wound." Tear stated calmly as she inspected the slash wound. "It's not too, too deep but it will cause problems later if it's not healed now." She healed it without a problem and both stood up.

"Now. Where the heck are we?"

"Well, as we were forcibly blown out here, I too don't really know where this place is. I thought for a moment that we had been caught up in the Planet Storm."

"That would be impossible since a hyperresonance transports people to a place where they have one or more of the necessities they need to live. It would be impossible to be transported to the Planet Storm via a hyperresonance because it doesn't have ANY of the important necessities for life. Fonons are not a necessity because people can live without fonons since they do not give organisms life."

"You are very knowledgeable about hyperresonaces. Why is that?"

"I read a book a long time ago and it discussed hyperresonaces to a T. Anyway, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tear."

"Well Tear, can you help me get home?"

"I need to help you because it was my fault you're out here instead of at home. Anyway, first, if we can get to the route that heads towards town, there should probably be some carriages passing by. We should be able to get some information from them. For now, let's just follow the river down to that sea then." Tear pointed at the cliff and Luke turned to follow her pointing finger. He rushed to the edge and held onto the lone tree that stood there.

"That's… the sea? It looks like just the way I remembered it…" Luke murmured, to low for Tear to hear, and he wiped a lone tear that rolled down his cheek with his sleeve.

"HEY, AREN'T WE THERE YET?! GEEZ, I'M DIRTY ALL OVER, AND THERE ARE INSECTS CRAWLING AROUND, TOO." Luke thundered as he pushed his way through vines hanging in the path.

"Rather impatient, aren't you?" Tear asked.

"I CAN'T HELP IT. I'VE BEEN LOCKED UP IN A MANOR ALL MY LIFE, SO IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE EVER HIKED IN THE MOUNTAINS BEFORE."

A large shape burst out of the bushes before them. It was a boar-like creature and it looked mad. To top it off, it was facing them and getting ready to charge.

"Rhinossus." Luke growled before he reeled back. "H-hey, isn't it angry?"

"It seems like we've crossed into its territory." Tear stated calmly.

"W-WHAT?! THEN…"

"GURAAAH!" The boar roared as it charged them.

"THEN… WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO?!"

"Don't panic, Luke."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT PANIC WHEN I LEFT MY SWORD BACK IN BATICUL?! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, I WAS UNARMED WHEN WE APPEARED ONLY BECAUSE I DROPPED MY SWORD RIGHT BEFORE WE WERE TRANSPORTED WHEREVER-THE-HELL-IS-HERE!"

"WHAT?!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT PANIC WHEN I LEFT M -"

"I DIDN'T MEAN REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID, I ME - LOOK OUT!"

"WOAH GOD!"

They both leaped to opposite sides as they both jumped to the sides right before the Rhinossus tried to flatten them.

"The melody that will deliver you to deep unconsciousness…" Tear sang.

'_Nightmare! Go catch some z's monsters! Ha ha ha! SMACK! Get it together Zwei!_' Luke mentally slapped himself as he watch a purple FOF circle appear around the Rhinossus.

"LUKE, NOW!" Tear shouted.

"HIYA!" The redhead launched over the boar and slammed his right foot into its lower back. He was rewarded with a loud crack, signalling its spine and spinal cord snapped.

"You did very good." Tear praised Luke who was too busy cleaning his foot free of the Rhinossus innards.

"WAAAH! THE DARK WINGS! PLEASE TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE ME!" A somewhat old man screamed as he scrambled away, thus, losing the bucket full of water he had on the way.

"Eh?" Tear asked.

"I-I-IF YOU WANT MONEY, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU, BUT PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" The man cried while covering his now wet head in the bucket he had on his person.

"Um?"

"I-I AM JUST A DRIVER OF A HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGE! IF YOU'LL ALLOW ME TO JUST GO BACK TO THE CARRIAGE, I CAN GET THE MONEY…"

"We aren't the Dark Wings, or whoever it was you called us. We just lost our way when we were wandering around here."

"Huh?" The man removed his bucket from his head. "Well, I'm sorry. The Dark Wings are a group of thieves who have been causing a lot of trouble around here lately. They're a group of thieves with three members… and you guys are only two, right?"

"No. We are missing one other guy." Luke said in monotone with a deadpan look on his face.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The old man jumped backward with an terrified look on his face.

"No. GUH!" Luke doubled over when Tear's elbow connected with the redhead's stomach.

"Behave." She reprimanded him.

"Oh. Alright. Anyway, I'm sorry. I should have realized that before…" The man said.

"HEY, HEY, DON'T GO ASSOCIATING ME WITH THOSE PATHETIC THIEVES!" Luke snarled after the pain disappeared from his stomach.

"Yeah. The thieves might be offended by that." Tear commented, dryly.

"HEY!"

"Anyways, you said you had a carriage, right? Will the carriage pass by the capital?"

"Well… the capital is the final destination, so…" The old man started.

"That's wonderful!" Tear exclaimed.

"BOOYAH! ISN'T THAT GREAT! WE DON'T HAVE TO WALK AROUND IN THE DIRT ANYMORE!" Luke cheered while performing a mini victory dance.

"We don't know much about this area, so, is it okay if we ride with you?"

"Well, it's fine, but… if you want to ride to the capital, it will be 12,000 gald for each person. Is that okay with you?" The man asked.

"EH?!" Tear and Luke shouted at the same time.

"That's… a little expensive." Tear commented.

"Really?" Luke asked with a thoughtful look. "How about this… if you can get us to the capital, Mr. Horse-Carriage Driver, my dad will pay once we get there. How about it?"

"No can do. I need payment in advance." The man said in a serious tone while a sweat drop appeared on the side of his face.

Luke sighed. "Well then… looks like I have no choice." He dug into the pocket of his pants. "It's a good thing I took precautions when I had a strange gut feeling this morning… let's see… AH HA! HERE WE ARE!" The redhead pulled out a wallet and started flipping through the money in there. "1,000… 5,000… 12,000… that's one person… 6,000… 8,000… 10,000… 12,000! That's two!"

The redhead handed the man 24,000 gald and Tear's and the man's eyes widened.

"How do you have so much?" Tear asked.

"Hee hee. Well, my uncle, the King of Kimlasca, decided that he would allow me to explore the basement of the Castle any time I want. He said that I was allowed to take whatever I want but with careful consideration and generosity. One of the rooms actually explored was the treasury and so I took a considerate amount of gald and other useless, but fascinating, junk. I have been meaning to take it all back but I just kept on forgetting so I still have it here with me. Now, I'm glad I still have it." Luke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

The old man apparently didn't hear anything Luke just said and Tear's eyes widened some more.

"Well this certainly covers everything. Let's go!" The old man said cheerily (only because of the money) before Tear could ask Luke what he meant.

"Woo hoo! Now my shoes won't get even dirtier!" The redhead cheered, joyously, as he climbed into the carriage. He was followed by Tear.

Within a few minutes, Luke had fallen asleep.

With a large yawn and a stretch, Luke woke up to Tear watching him.

"So… you're awake now? Did you sleep well?" Tear asked.

"Not at all! It was TERRIBLE! It was so uncomfortable. So damn shaky and noisy." Luke complained, still stretching.

"You don't say? Anyways, I think it's midday now."

"What's that noise?" Luke asked in mid-stretched with his head turned to the side, slightly.

BOOM! A large landship was closing in on them as it was chasing a carriage.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Luke exclaimed as he leaned over the edge of the window while watching the chase.

"WAIT! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Tear shouted in shock and surprise as she tried to pull the redhead back in. "THAT CARRIAGE, YOU WANT TO BE ATTACKED OR SOMETHING?!"

Right as the other carriage zoomed past them on the side Luke stuck his head out the window, he leapt backwards and smacked his head on the ledge of the window.

"WAH?!" KA-BONK! "ITAI!" He shouted as he held his head in between his legs. "Itai… my… head…" He whimpered before he was suddenly fine and stuck half his body out the window again to stare at the big landship.

"WHOA! IT'S SOOOO BIG!" He exclaimed with an intense look and a thoughtful expression. One hand was under his chin and the other was holding it up. "Maybe a little too big… if there was…" Luke rambled as he went into "Critic-Luke" mode.

Before he could say anymore, a loud voice came over the intercom form the landship.

YOUR CARRIAGE! GET IT OFF THE PATH! WE'RE GOING TO HIT YOU!

Luke looked shocked.

"OOOH, IT SPEAKS! THE THING SPEAKS! And it's male…" He said, contemplating, what to do in the presence of the large landship and going back into "Critic-Luke" mode.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" The man driving the carriage squealed like a pig as he veered of the path.

"AWWWW! COME ON MR. CARRIAGE DRIVER! IT JUST WANTED TO GIVE US A HUG!"

"COLONEL JADE, THE ENEMY IS CROSSING THE BRIDGE AND PUTTING KEGS OF GUNPOWDER ON IT!" A soldier shouted to the blonde haired man who was standing in the commanding officer's space inside the large control room of the landship. They were completely unaware of the critiques their landship was getting.

"My, my… so they're trying to blow up the bridge and run away, are they?" The newly dubbed, Jade, asked.

"FON SLOT START: CONFIRMED! THE ENEMY HAS ACTIVATED THE FIFTH FONON!"

"I suppose it can't be helped, then. Tartarus, emergency shutdown." Jade said as his the panel in front of him lit up. "Activate the Fonic Barrier."

"YES, SIR. TARTARUS, EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN! ACTIVATING FONIC BARRIER! THE BRIDGE IS BLOWING UP!" A soldier shouted.

The Tartarus screeched to a halt and Luke could only gape in awe.

Luke was too off in his own little world to notice the gigantic explosion that happened right behind him. However, Tear and the old man did.

"So they escaped once again… what a pity." Jade commented with a hand on his chin. "Let's just withdraw for now."

"PHEEWW~!" The old man let air out of his mouth as he drove the carriage down the road.

Luke was still halfway out the window.

"BUH-BYE, MAN-CREATURE!" Luke shouted as Tear pulled him back into the carriage. "WOW! THAT MAN-CREATURE SURE IS POWERFUL!"

"That carriage we saw , the one that was carrying the thieves, it's the one I mistook you guys for, the dark wings, that is." The old man said from the driver's seat. "But this is quite a surprise, that's for sure. That Malkuth Landship is the newest model of its kind, the Tartarus."

"Malkuth landship?" Tear and Luke asked at the same time.

"Why is there a Malkuth landship here?" Luke asked, his head tilted to the side and Tear had to hold herself back in order not to glomp the redhead.

"Oh, it's not much of a surprise to see one here. This area is strictly guarded, after all. Don't you see? After all, the rumors going around about those Kimlascans starting a war are pretty frequent, aren't they?" The man asked, completely oblivious to the blank looks he was receiving from his two passengers.

"... wait a second. This isn't Kimlasca?" Tear asked.

"What are you talking about? This is west Rugnican Plain in the Malkuth Empire. Our destination is the Malkuth Capital City. The place where our great Peony the Ninth lives. GRAND CHOKMAH!" The old man said.

'_Home...'_Luke thought.

"Well… this is quite a predicament…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Luke shouted at Tear.

"... you guys do seem strange. Don't tell me you're Kimlascans…" The old man started but he was completely ignored by the squabbling duo.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE MADE SUCH A BIG MISTAKE?" Luke shouted.

"I told you I didn't know anything about this area! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Tear countered.

"I WAS LOCKED UP IN A MANOR FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"No, we're definitely Malkuthians!" Tear said hastily as she held a hand over Luke's mouth. "We were just planning to go enter the Kimlascan side because we have business to attend to there." Tear said before she let go of Luke's head and mouth all because he licked her hand.

"Oh… is that so?" The old man asked as he ignored Tear smacking Luke on the head with her clean hand and wiping her dirty one on her uniform. "It must be a pretty difficult task to enter the enemy country.

"No what?" Luke whispered to Tear who only shushed him.

"Well, if you're headed that way, you need to go in the opposite direction. To get to kimlasca, you have to cross that bridge and follow the path down south, but the trouble is… the main bridge you need to cross just got blown up." The man said.

"R-REALLY?!" Luke exclaimed.

"So, getting off at the next village and travelling to Kimlasca from there is the only way you can go at this point."

"Okay… we'll do that, then."

"Look, we can even see the village from here. That's Engeve, 'The Grocer's Hamlet'!"

Sure enough, off into the distance, a little town with windmills appeared as it rose out of the ground and into the sky. They made it to their next destination.


End file.
